User blog:0ShadowStories/Comical ERBIdeas - The Avengers VS Justice League
Welcome to the first ERBIdeas from the new comic book series, Comical ERBIdeas. Had to attempt something popular for this one, so DC VS Marvel seemed like a good idea. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS! The Avengers VS The Justice League! BEGIN! Captain America: When you see this captain coming, you'd better yield. I'm a true kickass Patriot, with an adamantium shield. I'll beat you till your skull's red, you should surrender. So don't even fuck with this first avenger! Iron Man: I'll be quick to fly into batte, don't even need to be asked. You'll be quick to get wrecked by my repulsor blast. Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. This league of idiots is easily getting dissed. Thor: I'm the god of thunder, you can't even compare. I've faced powerful beings that you wouldn't even dare. With my hammer, i'll beat these freaks, you're all spastic. For Odin's sake, you have a member made of plastic! The Avengers: From the Infinity Gauntlet to Secret Wars. You'll never beat us with those shit review scores. Batman: Shut it Stark, you can't compare to what we do. Your big AI villain was created by you. You're most crowning achievement is your cameos from Stan. So don't even mess with me because I'm Batman. Superman: Look to the Sky! It's a bird, it's a plane! No it's Superman! Here to bring kryptonian pain! Even when i'm dead, im more popular then you. You'll be trapped in a Final Crisis no matter what you do! Wonder Woman: Princess Diana, here to give a black eye and break a tooth. I'll make you admit you suck with my lasso of truth. You're in the presence of Amazonian Greatness! I'll deflect your attacks and disses with my bracelets. Justice League: We step up to the mic and away you blew. We're simply the dark and gritty, better version of you! Captain America: Bat, your vigilante methods aren't for a hero. They're too violent, more villain, and you're a zero. Iron Man: Superman, those sponsorships have to stop. I'm starting to think your Fortress of Solitude is an iHop! Thor: Like honestly, what Asgardian would be afraid of green rocks? And Diana, do you think you can stop my hammer with your blocks? Avengers: Our level of success is something you'll never see. Stop trying to diss us and just stick to TV. Batman: News Flash, The Dark Knight wins the right. Best comic book movie, you can't even put up a fight. Superman: The Man of Steel will throw your asses into space. Cause every movie you make is a copy paste disgrace! Wonder Woman: And honestly, you people have to make citizens annoyed. I mean, look how badly New York was destroyed! Justice League: Who you fooling? Stop trying to create a fuss. Every character you create was to copy off us! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS! Who Won? The Avengers The Justice League Category:Blog posts